1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to displaying items on an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for simultaneously displaying items on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prevalence and use of various mobile terminals have rapidly increased due to developments in information and communication technology (ICT). In particular, the latest mobile terminals have reached a mobile convergence phase in which they extend beyond their traditional areas and cover areas of other terminals. Typically, mobile communication terminals include various functions such as, for example, a TV viewing feature (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) or digital video broadcasting (DVB)), a music playback feature (e.g., MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3)), a photo shooting feature, and an Internet access feature, in addition to general communications features such as, for example, voice call and message transmission/reception.
Further, in recent years, terminals have been equipped with multi-view features, allowing the terminals to provide multiple execution screens in a single screen. For example, when two applications are being executed, a terminal may reduce the size of the execution screens of the applications, and position the size-reduced execution screens in a single screen. In another example, the terminal may display overlapping layers corresponding to the execution screens in a single screen, to provide the execution screens to the user in a pop-up manner.